


Already Broken

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: The war was over and there were only Cersei and herself left. She hadn’t been lucky enough to die.





	Already Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't follow the original plot (clearly).

“Aren’t you the prettiest of things?” Cersei’s hoarse voice and the cold hand on her cheek, caused a shiver down Sansa’s spine.

The war was over and there were only Cersei and herself left. She hadn’t been lucky enough to die.

Having lost her dragons and more than half of her men in the war against the dead, Daenerys didn’t stand a chance against Cersei.

It had been a bloodbath. Everyone dear to her had died. Arya, Bran, Theon, Jon, Brienne… All dead before the sun was up that terrible night. She had managed to stay alive, along with Tyrion, and the both of them escaped to the woods. They went south to escape the dead. Cersei’s men found them. They killed Tyrion and took her hostage.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t have left, my little dove. It took you nowhere. Now you’re back here and all of your family is dead. You could have saved yourself the pain of watching them die.” Cersei kept her voice low, the fake sweetness in it making Sansa sick to her stomach.

She had Sansa completely naked, on her knees for her, while she sat tall and proud on the Iron Throne. Sansa could still taste the blood coming from the cut on her bottom lip that Cersei had made by slapping her hard with the back of her hand.

“You could have been my Queen…” Cersei said, gripping Sansa’s hair and tugging at it. “but you chose the wrong side.” Her voice was now as cold as ice as she made Sansa look at her by holding her head in place. “You could be sitting next to me, in a throne but look at you now…” The mad woman laughed. “Now you’ll be nothing but my fuck thing. My personal whore.”

Before, Sansa would have cried. She would have begged Cersei for mercy and tried to pretend she loved her and wanted her forgiveness. She would have begged for her life. But Sansa was already dead, there was no life in her, not even a bit. She also lacked emotions and had no tears left to cry. She didn’t care what happened to her anymore.

“Why don’t you kill me?” She asked in a harsh tone.

“Now, is that any way to talk to your Queen?” Cersei pulled hard at her hair, and Sansa grimaced at the pain but didn’t say anything. Sansa stared back at Cersei, her eyes boring into the Queen. “I still remember how disgustingly sweet you were when I first met you. And how _eager_ you were to be my Queen and have my babies. Where did that girl go?”

“You killed her.” Sansa spat, earning herself a hard slap in the face.

“Don’t talk back to your Queen!” Cersei yelled, pulling even harder at Sansa’s red hair with one hand and holding her jaw with the other. “I see that these years away from me turned you into an insolent little bitch. You better remember you’re not in Winterfell anymore, your home _doesn’t exist_ anymore and you are no Lady of anything!” The Queen yelled in her face, bending over so her face was only inches away from Sansa’s. “Now give me a kiss.”

Sansa didn’t move an inch. She knew she was earning yet another slap or something worse but she didn’t care. She wasn’t going to kiss Cersei. If the Queen wanted her kiss, her body, she would have to take it by force because Sansa would never give it to her _willingly._ Not anymore. Never again.

“Kiss me!” Cersei yelled again. And again, Sansa didn’t. “You know, I think you enjoy getting punished.”

Cersei stood up, grabbing Sansa’s forearm and dragging her down the throne stairs and throwing her to the floor. This time, Tyrion wasn’t there to save her and there was no one to stop Cersei from straddling her and forcing her tongue inside her mouth. Sansa wanted to bite it but Cersei was kissing her so violently, she couldn't get the right angle to do so.

Sansa tried to push her off but Cersei grabbed both her wrists and pulled her arms up her head, pinning her to the floor. Sansa hadn’t eaten properly in days and was nowhere strong enough to fight Cersei. So she gave up, just like she had given up living and prepared herself for being raped. Again.

“You look disgusting.” Cersei said, looking at her bleeding lip. “Turn around, I don’t want to look at your face while I fuck you.”

Cersei didn’t wait for Sansa to do so, she knew Sansa _wouldn’t,_ she just flipped the young redhead, making her lay on her stomach in the cold floor. Sansa could hear the sound of Cersei’s pants being unlaced as the cold made her whole body shiver.

She was numbed.

It didn’t even hurt when Cersei slid her cock inside her as hard as she could. The cold and the emptiness she felt, numbing the pain completely. She just lay there, taking it in silence and looking at the Iron Throne. So many died for it. So many killed for it. They were all gone now. Oh, how she envied them.

“I’ll break you.” Cersei whispered into her ear while thrusting her hips at full speed, fucking her hard. “Soon, you’ll be such a good girl for your Queen. You’ll _beg_ for my touch.”

Sansa didn’t say anything. But if she was to say a thing, she would tell Cersei she couldn’t break what was already broken.


End file.
